TriWitch Triangle
by realized
Summary: [FFslash] Don't like, don't read. Hermione has had feelings for Ginny in... Forever! Luna also have a crush on Ginny, and uses Neville as a cover? And why does our little redhead suddenly doubt her relationship with the boy who lived?
1. Hating It But Loving Her

**How it began**

**Hermiones POV**

I see her everyday. Ever since this... game, started. I could feel a change. It started in midsummer. Ginny had a nightmare of Tom, and I was there to comfort her. I told her that we could sleep in the same bed, that it wasn't wrong. That we'd both feel better. I don't know. I don't know why I told her. I don't know what I felt that night. Maybe I felt lonely, and wanted to lie with somebody. Just... strictly platonic. Is that so wrong?

The next morning, we were woken up by Fred and George. They were laughing, and called us Dykes. Just as fun, though, not like they really thought we were. Then Harry and Ron came in and began to sing stupid lovesongs, and said that we looked like we should get married, and it.. it's really hard to explain, but once we woke up and went down to breakfast, and mind you, all were there. Ginny fell to her knee, stuggeling to withhold a giggle, and started to prepose. "Hermione Jane Granger, would you care to marry me, you _hottie_?" She said it with a smirk and a blink in her eyes. I made a small laugh back then, and agreed. Since then we allways have been the fiancées. We joked about that, next time we came to Hogsmeade, and Honeydukes, we'd get married there. Not like _really_ married, but just... just for fun.

Now we're at Hogwarts again, all know, and don't mind. Allmost every girl is either holding hands or hugging like there was no tomorrow. It's natural. We're girls. Girls do this sort of stuff. It's not like we kiss or groupe or anything. Just stuff you could do with a close friend.

But now, now I've come in doubt. I am starting... beginning to think I'm falling in love with her. Like I never loved Ron. It scares me. I don't want to be some sort of lesbo. I want to be the book worm Hermione Jane Granger, who's madly in love with Ronald Weasley. What is it with me and redheads anyway?

I can't describe it, it's... It's like everytime we're together, the ending of the schoolday, or on weekends, after we finnish the work or are tired in general, we end up in tight imbrace. Not in a seksual manor, but just, we're both tired, and it's as if we're about to fall asleep standing up. It's hard to explain, but I'm just comfortabe around her. Like I'd never be comfortable with a guy. Not yet anyway...

But now... I'm afaid. Afraid I've fallen in love with her. She's brilliant and beautiful, and it kills me when I'm not with her. Once she wanted to spend a day with Luna, shopping a gift for Harry. And, I know Harry's her boyfriend, and it dosn't mean anything... But I got jaloux! I sulked the entire day. When she came back and asked me what was wrong I said nothing. Lately though I'm trying to come up with a way of telling her though. But it allways end up in a ramble of some sort. Now I keep saying at least two times a day stuff like.. if we're hugging, or if Snape's being an idiot, or just any situation really, I'll say "I love you, Gin" then she looks at me quickly or just stay where she is saying "Oh, you too" or "Yeah, love ya too" like she dosn't really mean it. It bothers me.

I can't believe myself. I _helped _her get together with Harry, I talked him into it, and still, I get jaloux when they're snogging. It get's to me. It's as if my heart is being ripped in two.

god, I'm jaloux when she has homework up to here, and dosn't have time enough to spend with me, I get jealoux if she's hanging out with Luna, and jaloux if she's kissing with her boyfrind. She keeps asking me stuff like "We should find you a boyfrind, huh?" or "Hermione, is something wrong, you've been acting so strange lately?" Now she's comming closer though "Hermione... Are you in love or what?" I may have asked what the symptoms of love is, but she couldn't tell me, or rather explain it. Then she asked me why I asked about it like it was some sort of disease. I could never tell her. When you think you're in love with your best friend and she a girl, it is some sort of disease. For me anyway. It's not like I have a problem with homosexuality, it's just... I don't want that kind of label on me. That's why I feel so bad telling her it's nothing.

When she's not there, I wonder where she's at, with who, and if she's thinking of me. When she's having fun with others, it borthers me I'm not the one to make her laugh. When she's with Harry my stomeache rumbles, as if it knows they're wrong for eachother. I don't know. I keep wondering what would happen if I kissed her. Just quickly. Would she push me away immeadiatly, would she tense and then ease into the kiss? Would she tell me how much she's in love with me, but never had the guts to come out and tell me? I doubt it. And I can't afford to loose her. She means the world to me. And I hate it.

Once I looked her straight in the face and said "Whoa, Gin, I actually think I'm in love with you." She hugged me, said she was in love with me too, and that she just had Harry for the fun of it. She thought I was joking. She thought... I was... Joking. I couldn't do anything other then just smile now could I? Just pretend it was a joke, that I flirted for 'the fun of it'

Oh well, now I'm sitting in the libery, she allways join me after her lessons. Or Quidditch practice. I don't mind, we talked it over in the summer, she said that she'd like to study more, but that she also wanted to hang more out with me. I know she hinted to that we should work together, so I said that after her or mine lessons we'd meet in here, and I'd help her with her homework. She's surpricingly bright. Not that I ever doubted that, but just... look at her brothers! She's like.. as smart as all of them together! I don't know. But lately, Luna interupted Ginny and I, while studying. If I wasn't sure I'm just being paranoid, I'd think that Luna and Ginny were flirting, but then again, maybe I'm a bit posessive? I can't help it. And I hate it!

Here, Ginny comes, She dosn't know that she makes me squirm just by looking at me. But I don't mind. She just seems so innocent. Though I know she's not. I'm awere she's done more sexual stuff then me. More then I'd like to know. I can't explain it, but I'd like her to be innocent. untouched. I freak myself out...

She sat down beside me a minute ago, she's rambeling about all her homework, stuff that happened today, or who got together with whom. She's my only gossip source. Not that I'm that much into gossip, mostly if she's the one telling, I listen, else I don't really care. now she's telling me what a jerk that Malfoy is. I'm afraid she'll notice how my eyes are fixed on her lips or sometimes her eyes. This is getting nowhere, if she dosn't soon stop talking.

"Ginny, I've got 3 papers due, and I really want to hear it, but could it wait a bit?" She nods to me. I know that expression. She's hurt, but I know she'll understand. Won't she?

We both pick up our quills and 'accio' the right books. Madam Prince is annoyied when people use magic in her libery and allways give them a good yell, but she dosn't mind when we do it. I'm not sure why, I mean we're behaving fine, and treat the books well, but so are many others. I may never know. Oh well, got to stop thinking about Ginny. Even though Ginevra Molly Weasley is the most beautifull thing I've ever seen.

Oh, but, where was I? Oh right! how to find and train a german Hitporrious...

* * *

Review! I loooove reviews... oh just do it! Make my day! I could say... 'no flames!' But hey, people are in title to their own oppinions, and I can't really stop you if you wanted to could I?

By the way, I edited some stuff, that's why I deleated it before ;D


	2. Wondering

**_Ginny's POV_**

wondering

I am so confused. Hermione's my best friend. I mean, ever!

Luna's sweet, and once told me she was bisexual. I thought she was trying to give me a hint at _that_ time. Just me, Luna and a couple of butterbeers on a lonely place I found in my third year. We were a bit tipsy, and she told me I looked 'stunning as allways'. I smirked and kissed her cheek. She blushed and we cutteled together and then fell asleep. Normally, that _woulden't_ have been much awkward for me becuse I do that stuff with a lot of my friends, I mean, it's not like I mean it _that _way or anything?

But I just remember I woke up a couple of hours later, and had a terrible guilt - feeling in my stomeache? And _not_ to Harry, though I promised to see him like half an hour _before_, no, to _Hermione_. My beloved Hermione. So I got up, excused myself and went straight to her. I didn't even bother to tell Harry at that time.

Hermione was glad to see me. But when I was with her, and she took my hand, I suddenly felt terrrible that I just ditched Luna? I mean, what if she thought I didn't approve of her being bi?

No she woulden't think that, I stayed, and I'm glad she confided in me?

Well, to come to my present, things haven't run _excatly_ smoothly. Harry's sweet. Really! But, we're drifting apart I think, we aren't as attracted to eachother as we used to be. We're still very good friends, and I love him dearly, as a brother that I.. okay, ewww... But I love him as I'd love a very close friend. That I make out with. And cuttle. and- oh, you get the picture... But we've started to just, be more together with our friends, than with eachother, and we both know it. We just keep the other part becuse it's... Easy. Normal. Stable. The way things _should _be.

Someday we'll have to realise the truth. Just.. just not _now_. I'm worried. I've been hanging a lot out with Luna these past couple of weeks, I feel like I've been neglegting Hermione. I think she's noticed too. She's been depressed I think. I'm just sad that she diddn't just tell me what was wrong. When I see her in the librery it isn't the same as it used to be. I mean, We really DO have to study, we can't have fun as we started just to do. We both have important exams, and want to get good grades.

Then there's the dreams. They .. well.. I don't find them _gross_ or anything in that line of thought,though someting sometimes tell me I should,but I've been having this dream that I'm lying in my bed, kissing Harry, and truly _hating_ it. Then theres a pop - noise all of a sudden, I close my eyes, and when I open them again, Harry dissapered, and have been replaced by Hermione? So now Hermione is lying _on top of me, _kissing me, her hands going up my shirt, andme moaning like I've never felt so good in my entire life, and my hands working on her skirt. Then as we're - ahem - enjoying everyting the most, the door slams open, and Luna bursts in screaming "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" and then I wake up.

It's pretty graphic.And what annoys me the most is... I _like_ that dream. In Binns class, instead of hearing what we're being told, I just sat, daydreaming of what it might feel like to be kissing Hermione. Would it feel like my dream? _That _good?

And sometimes, the dream is reversed, me 'being' with Luna, and Hermione comes in and sobs her eyes out. I sometimes wonder if I'm a lesbian too. Or a bisexual, more like it. I mean boys... boys are nice. And some even drool - worthy. But if Hermione can turn me on? Best not to .. well.. continue that train of thought. Yes, I belive that woud be a bad idea. Definatly so.

I've come to a conclusion today. Well... not today, a long time ago, I'm just kinda... scared. The heart of a lion? HAH! The Weasley name isn't working the way it's supposed to. On me anyway, well... Percy hasn't excatly been working the Weasley name, but all my other brothers are brave. Very brave, to say the least.

Getting off track! The conclusion! I'm... I'm going to ask Hermione if she's ever had... sexual dreams about anyone of the same sex. I hope she'll drag on and on about how all have those sorts of dreams. Just to make sure.

Besides that I'm planning on a girls day. Me, Hermione and Luna. I'm sure we'll all enjoy it! My two best friends. That I'm flirting with. And .. Okay, just a girls day, maybe a small party, the RoR, with some butterbeers, and just hang out with and talk. I mean, really talk. You know that feeling when you're alone with someone you can't excatly talk _talk _becuse you're worried things'll get too awkward to handle? But as soon as theres a third person, it's suddenly okay? Come to think of it, I allmost only kiss Hermione on the mouth when theres people around us. If we're alone, I only kiss her cheek. It's so rare that she kisses me. Maybe she thinks she's too awkward. or rather, I know she does. Once she tried to kiss my cheek, and I got her nose in my eye. From then on, I was the one to kiss her instead. I don't know where I got my confidence. Though most people thinks I've got more selfesteem, then I really do. I don't know why. I'm just comfortable in my own body, nothing more, nothing less. Some thinks I'm bragging about my looks, though I'm only like ordinary looking.

Well. They can think what ever they like. But it's like only Hermione knows that I've got a lack of confidence, like most people, too. Sometimes though, I feel Luna knows me better then anyone. But then I think that Hermione and me have just been so much together, that we've a bond that can't just be shrugged away. We have a deeper connection. We've even talked about it. And we figured that it's natural when we'd been in danger, and then started to connect in middle of it all.

But Luna.. I've connected with her too. She was the only person after The Chamber incident that was willing to talk with me. Alone. When the Trio was out and had fun, they left me alone, I don't blame them eigther. Ron didn't want to be bothered with his tag - along little sister. Harry must've thought I was a bit creepy, and Hermione has just allways been sweet towards me, but Luna liked me, for just being me. And that means something. It really does. People still talks behind my back, and send me those looks that tells me they havn't forgotten when I was influenced by Riddle. Some still thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin, or something, that I just messed around with the Dark Arts for the heck of it. Then again, they can't think what they want to, 'cause I got my 'Mione and my Looney, and of course my Scar - boy, what more can a girl ask for?

* * *

Sooo? What do you think? Could I do better? Am I brilliant? Tell me your oppinion. I'll update again when I've got 3-5 reviews for this chapter. Else I'll just have to come up with a better idea I think :S-

Well, review, and thanks for reading!


	3. The Cover up

**Hey! **_I want to thank my reviewers so far, and -again- ask people to review, it would make my day a whole lot better! Anyway... I don't know if the storys working the way I wanted it to, so I'm having doubts about wether I should continue this or not, so PM me or review and tell me, just so I don't write what nobody reads... Oh well, here's the new chapter.

* * *

_

**The Cover - up**

_Luna_

_Argh, way to go, Great job Luna Lovegood. I must be the greatest arse in Hogwarts history. I just asked Ginny if she wanted to come study. With me. On a sunday! Why didn't I just tell her that I have foul plans, and naughty dreams about her at night? I better eat lunch by myself. Again, so I won't get those curious looks... I'm just glad she dosn't suspect anything. Nobody does, I'm sometimes glad most people fail to notice who I really am. But still, I'm thrilled she said yeah, or, rather, she asked to hang out instead. I can live with that though. _

Luna thought to herself as she was eating lunch by herself, outside, by the lake. She adored sitting at the lake. Watching other students play around, joke, laugh, and most of all just being. She wasn't much of a thinker. But she did wonder about life. About being, about pain and about love. She would often watch other students as they sat and held hands in public, she would even smile at the thought that _that_, holding anothers hand, smiling and blushing, and wouder if that might ever happen to her. A good question many teenagers her age would like to know the answear to. But it constantly seemed that life just wasn't meant for her. She accepted it too, that wasn't it. Just... She had been in love with the same person for over 2 years now, and her crush hadn't lessoned. Naturally going about her everyday tended to have that effect on most. She sat there for another 10 minutes 'till a boy a year over her came, and quietly sat down beside her. It was Neville Longbottom.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes till Neville spoke "Hi Luna, Alright if I sit down?" She nodded quietly, thinking it was an odd question since he allready was sitting down."Well, urm, I- I've been meaning to ask you..." "Yes?" Luna said as if she knew what was comming. It was common knowledge that Neville had a crush on her. Not that she didn't like him. Just not on that level.

"Well... I was thinking if you wanted to hang out with me. Just as friends nothing more. I'll understand if you say no, but still..." he rambled on about the weather, and she just looked at him with her big blue eyes. Eyes that seemed away from the present at most times, but still with incredible insight. "I know you like me, and I'm sorry i can't return those feelings, but... I'd like to be friends?"

"sure" he smiled, "it's becuse of Ginny isn't it?"

Luna tensed "I'm- I'm, What?" if that slipped out? She'd have the luck to become 'Lesbo-Looney' Thrilling, right?

"It's nothing, I just noticed how you behave around her, you... you change, and it's like she's the light of your life. So I was thinking that I could be your cover for a time? I mean, it's not like I'm blackmailing you, I won't tell I swere! my grandma just keeps nagging me about getting a girlfriend, and well, since I like you, then maybe finally being with you would ease the letting-you-go factor a bit?"

Luna gasped, looked at Neville as if expecting him to dissapear like most of the vivid fantasies. "Neville, what would I have to _do_? Becuse it _seems_ to be just what we both were looking for?"

"Well..." he squirmed a bit, and Luna couldn't help but think he was sort of cute. In a strictly platonic way of course, but still. "Well, you'd have to come visit my Grandma, and meet my family quick. Just to get them off my back, and make them shut up! Oh, and just, I don't know, hold my hand in public from time to time? If - if you want to, that is? Again, even if you say no, I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Luna smirked to herself, and kissed him on the cheek. he held his hand to the spot that was just kissed. "So... Is that a - Yes?" Luna smirked and sighed "It certanly is, my dear boyfriend. And I'd love to meet your family, just wondering, would you like to meet mine too?" Neville imeadiatly nodded, still holding his cheek.

"Sure, anything you want. Friends right?" She held out her hand "Indeed. We can be eachothers covers right?" Neville nodded once again. "Care to join me inside? I mean I've noticed you sit out here a lot, and the few people who tries to get near you, you draw away from most of them? Is it becuse you feel you can't bee totally honest with them or-?"

Luna kissed him squre on the lips. Not with tounge, or anything remotely romantic, but like you'd kiss your mum perhaps. "Dear boy, you know me too well, you haven't been spying on me have you?" Neville blushed slightly muttering "I just can't seem to _not _notice you..." "how sweet, but can we take the hard questions later? Oh, and to make it less obvious, we'll deny being together for about a week or two, and then we'll tell all. Okay?" Neville nodded, and Luna took his hand and led him inside. However they departed when reaching the Great hall. A few people had seen them hold hands, and Luna knew this mostly would work to her benefit...

* * *

Review Please 


	4. The Showers

Thanks to the people that reviewed! Love ya! And well, the story'll continue I guess? Though not many review :S But here goes another chapter! Read and review!

* * *

**The Showers**

Hermione walked from her dorm to the bathrooms, well, actually the prefekts bathroom. It wasn't that she thought she was better than everybody else, or that she thought it was fair that she had extra perks then anybody else, but then again she didn't use it that much. She was late this morning, by god, it was the third time this year! It never happened before!

Then again she had had a lot on her mind lately, more then everybody thought she had, and not just studies and brainwork, but feelings and ... well, lust! That sounded wrong didn't it? Well, no use pretending it didn't happen. Hermione had actually dreamt Ginny had kissed her. Which on one hand Hermione wished she hadn't liked, wishing she hadn't been the one to pull Ginny even closer, being the one that wanted it to be _real _. It wasn't though, and even a part of dream Hermione couldn't quite belive it eigther. Hermione somehow wanted it to be one of those dreams you wake up from thinking 'Gosh, I'm so glad it's over, it was just.. so awful..' But she hadn't. She even felt a little stab of pain, maybe even dissapointed?

Anyway Hermione had dropped her clothes on a chair near the showers, she didn't bother being tidy when she only had like 10 minutes! The boys might not even have noticed she wasn't there at breakfast. They allways took her for granted, still do. Even though Harry dated Ginny, who was Hermiones best friend and vice versa, and even though Ronald Weasley was dating her!. People had been telling Hermione for the longest time that she and Ron should be together, some even went as far as saying the were 'ment to be' what ever _that _meant. Sure their relationship had been fierce and wild at the beginning, and after a couple of weeks they still seemed very passionate, but from then on, it was like they loved eachother, but still, Hermione couldn't help the feeling of being an old married couple. Like they loved eachother but was just too... used to eachother. Love, but not like it used to be, they kissed hello, kissed goodbye, kissed goodnight, and not a heavy snog session or passionate embrace, but a peck on the cheek. Nothing in between, they hadn't held hand the two past months. And the weird thing was, she didn't care. She loved Ron, but just not as she felt she should. She couldn't bring herself to breake up though, he was her best friend and she didn't want their relationship to get awkward.

She stepped into the shower, not bothering to feel the water with her hand before stepping in, and felt a chill down her spine as she stood, feeling the cold water in her hair, goosebumbs all over her body. She closed the curtain carefully, soaped in, and the now warm water washed over her, and still, her thougts were on Ginny? It was annoying her to the core of her soul. Could she really, no, _should _she really have these feelings for a girl? And her boyfriends _littlesister_? How wrong was that? Shouldn't there be a law or something against it? Then again what were the odds for that?

Hermione heard a sound outside her booth and wondered who else also had come out of bed too late? Someone in her own year? Lavender had a really hard time working om a charms essay. Come to think of it Lavender had changed a lot lately, she had seperated a lot from her old friends, and she was feeling distant, but still, Hermione liked the change, she had become more studious, and was starting to become really talented in charms. Well, in all the classes...- Hermione's train of thought came to an abrubt halt, when the curtain was being pulled aside and no other than her little redhead godess apeared in front of her, in nothing but a towel. Then like a lightening Hermione remembered her own naked form.

"Oh hi Ginny." Hermione said at first maybe a bit too casual, not totally beliving her vision. Ginny then opened her eyes wide "Oh hey 'Mione." "MIONE? What are you doing here?" Hermione - suddenly VERY aware of her nakedness - "Why I'm here? I'm late for class woke up sweaty, and thought I'd use the prefekts bathroom?" Ginny's face was getting very flushed, and Hermione couldn't helt but wonder why, they had seen eachother naked countless of times, and Hermione not bothered with Weasley blood was glad she didn't blush as mush as them. Hermione was praying to God, that her face wouldn't show that Ginny in a very small towel, could fuel her fantasies for at least a month. Hermione on the other hand didn't know that Ginny felt excatly the same way...

"You're late for classes sweety?" Ginny asked looking severly amused. "Yeah, what about it, it happens to everybody you know, happened to you too!" Hermione answeared mildly offended. "Nope. Honey, it's s a t u r d a y! And besides that it's really early! Breakfast won't be served for 2 hours! Listen I love you, but I think you're overstressed? Oh! About that! I was wondering what plans you had for tonight?" "Oh, you know me, not much? I was actually thinking about you and I coul- No, wait, why?" "Urm, I think, .. I think this conversation should wait till you're dressed and all..." Ginny was looking very intensly at her feet, all embarresed, and Hermione couldn't help but finding it cute.

"Giiin?" Hermione cooed. "Mmm?" Ginny said still looking at the floor. "Are you embarresed over me or umcomfortable around me naked?" Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened, looked at Hermione and ranted "What? No! Not me! I've seen you naked a lot of times, and I'm not complaining, it's just you're my brothers girl, and when I'm looking at your boobs, which are _very _nice by the way, though that's not the point, and Ron'll kick my arse if he knew I chekked you out, and such so-..." Ginny's rant was cut short by Hermione's hand that grabbed the towel around her, and pulled it off. "Herm!" Blushing a brilliant shade of red. "What? Now we're even?" "That's just so unlike you! What's gotten into you?" Ginny laughed, being half serious. "Oh, you know, what can I say I just lust after you babe..." Hermione said with a wink, making Ginny wonder why she didn't mind Hermione acting this way it was... well hot!

Ginny never finnished her thought, 'cause Hermione pulled her into the shower booth with her. "Her- Wha- what are you doing?" Ginny hissed not knowing what would happen, or rather what she herself would _make _happen.

The showerbooth, only made for one person, made the two girls stand severly close, niether girl minded, but Ginny squirmed a bit, and Hermione stood, feeling really smug. "You were rambeling, so I guess you do feel somewhat awkward." Hermione said in the calmest voice she could manege. "Listen, I'm fine, really, it's just that it's like 8 in the morning on a saturday, and I'm standing in a shower, in the prefekts bathrooms, all alone, since again it's early and nobody's up, standing with a unike and extrodinary beautiful girl, so of course, it would, to anybody else that is, seem like... _you know_..." _God, did I just call Hermione beautiful?_

_God, did Ginny just call me beautiful? _"Well, they can think what they want to for my sake, you are free to leave if you want to now Gin." Hermione said not wanting to bother Ginny. "You know what, you're right! And nah, why leave, I'm just getting comfortable, scooch over, you're bloking my water..." Hermione laughed, and made room for Ginny. "Hey now, I'm getting cold when you nick all the hot water!" "Take another booth!" "I was here first!" "Your point is?" Hermione lauging wildly took deep breath "Guess, we'll have to share!" and with that she glabbed Ginny's waist, and pulled her close, and they stood nose to nose, well... nose to chin, since Ginny was a good deal taller then Hermione, and it was like that particular moment froze in time. Niether girl moved, they didn't even want to move, that was untill Hermione found the use of her voice, and said "Would you... soap in my hair?" Saying it a little more husky then she had menat to, but Ginny just nodded and made Hermione turn around, blusing furiously, but starting to work the soap into Hermiones hair, they stood like that for a while, then Hermione repeated it on Ginny, without saying a word.

When they came out of the shower they both felt like it was theirs, that moment in time, nothing could take this experience from them. It hadn't been overall confortable, but there had been something erotic over standing in there with a beautiful female, and still, them being friends wanted to pretend it hadn't meant that much.

They stood in silence, comfortabel silence though, and put on their clothes, and on the way back to the tower Ginny took Hermione hand and walked like that. Hermione suddenly remembered something and asked "Gin? How did you get into the prefekts bathroom?" "Well, you gave me the password a while ago sweety?" "Oh, okay!" Hermione answered not knowing what else to say. "We should do that again huh?" Ginny offered when they reached the 6.th years dormittory. "Definatly!" Hermione answered with a smirk, and starting to walk back to her own room.

But just when she was about to turn rigt towards her dorm she heard Ginny yell after her "Hermione! Wait!" She came running to her, and Hermione slowed down, "Yeah, Gin, What is it?" "Oh, I figured we could hang out?" Hermione nodded, and they walked towards Hermiones private dorm. Ginny walked in after saying the password, (The password that Hermione was supposed never to tell anyone!) and jumped to the bed.

"Geez Gin... Oh! What did you want us to do tonight?" Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. "Err... Well I was thinking about the fact that I hadn't spend all the time I think I should with you lately, and I'm sorry if you feel that way too. I know I've been spending a lot of time with Luna, it's just... you're both very important to me! I mean, you're my bestest friend ever, and I love you, but Luna's just so nice, and cool, and she even liked me after the whole Riddle thing? So I thought that we could hang out the three of us, at the same time, that way I can be around the two persons I love the most!"

Hermione nodded, though the thought about _Shoulden't she love Harry the most? _crossed her mind, she shrugged it off, thinking about sharing Ginny with Luna Lovegood, "Gin, I love you, but... Me and Luna? We're not excatly compadable? We're so different from eachother, and I don't know, maybe you just need to make a better scheduel to make time for both of us and I don-t know if it's such a good idea to - Don't make those eyes at me Ginevra! No I mean it I'll- Okaaay, what did you have in mind?"

Ginny squeled in delight and jumped on top of Hermione to hug her, then slipped down next to her "Well, we could meet at the RoR and have a girls night, just you, me and Luna, and a whole lot of butterbeer! Just comfy lets have fun kinda time, come on Hermione! I know you want too..." And with that Hermione agreed, who could turn down Ginny when she was looking at her like _that_?

A little while after they both fell asleep.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_Review!_


	5. The office

_Thanks to my reviewers! Hope you'll enjoy this as well, and also review! Please, it's so great getting feedback, good or bad :D

* * *

_

**The Office**

Ginny woke up slowly, not moving since a head was resting on her stomeache, apperently Hermione's head. At first her first thought were to just tilt Hermion off slowly, so she could sleep some more, Merlin knows she needs to take a moment from her busy shedule! Then, she realized how long she had wanted this, just to lie, enjoying Hermione's steady breathing, and to sleep as well. Enjoying the moment.

She tried to sleep. Really did. But when she realized she couldn't, she tried to find a clock. Merlin, it had been a while since she had been here last. Maybe she had spend too much time with Luna lately. Then again, she was trying to make up for it now, and wasn't that all that mattered? Now.. Where was that cloc-

Hermione moaned, and moved. She turned her head and body in a elegant move, that made her face rest on Ginny's belly so she faced towards Ginny, or rather, facing Ginny's boobs if you will. Ginny didn't quite know why, but her breathing was becomming shallow.

_Oh, dear Godess... Focus, I shouldn't care! Why does she need to moan that way? Well, it's obviously a dream. I hope it's a good one though. She's so cute when she frowns, oh wait! Now she's smiling. And back to frowning, hmm... Well... must - find - clock. She used to keep it on the bedstand, but it obviously isn't there anymore... OH! There! On the upper shelf. Godess! It's 10.27! Well, if we hurry ... no, 3 minutes? Hm. Okay, we'll just get something from the kitchen. Yeah, seems resonable enough. Maybe I could fall asleep again. _

Ginny punched her pillow to make her head more comfortable, and laid back again. Her left hand - which seemed to have a life of it's own - moved to her stomeache, and started caressing Hermione's hair. Ginny smiled to herself. This was nice. A couple of minutes later Hermione awoke, and seeing as the very first thing out of her slumber : Breasts? Nice ones, no dount, but wh- Ginny! God. Hermione inched backwards slowly, hoping not to wake Ginny. Though, Ginny sensed the movement and looked down. Hermione smiled, and she smiled back. They both whispered a "Hi" And Hermione started to sit up, trying to tame her hair a little, though it - as usual - didn't work, and she just decided to leave it be.

Ginny cleared her throat, and tried to say something funny "Well, long time since I slept as good as that!" Hermione giggled "Yeah, I know what you mean. You are seriously nice to lay with." Hermione instantly saw that what she said could be misunderstood, and started to blush, while looking down at the floor. "Don't worry, I know what you meant, hon." Hermione nodded, looked at the clock, and said "So, to the kitchens?" Ginny nodded, and as on cue, her stomeache rumbled. Both girls giggled and started to walk - hand in hand - to the kitchens.

They joked a bit trough the castle, and when they reached the kitchens, they saw a - shall we call it, mildly pissed off - Luna Lovegood. "Gin! There are you! You promised to meet me at breakfast! And now I've waited for you for almost two hours? What did you do?" Hermione who didn't know this, stood slightly bewildered, and to her surprise, and then again, not, Ginny drew away her hand, and put it in a pocket. "Look, I'm sorry, I kinda forgo- But, we took a shower and talked and then fell asleep, and I lost track of time okay? I'm really sorry!" Luna nodded, and Hermione felt a bit in the way, or at least a bit like a third wheel. And though Hermione didn't know, Luna felt the same way. Only Ginny could enjoy this to the fullest. And she knew it. She loved getting this much attention in a way. It just suited her so well. Two girls, allmost fighting over who could be nearest to her. though she told herself it wasn't like that. It wasn't. But it was. It really was.

Hermione didn't know what to do at first, so they stood there, the three of them, in a ... slightly uncomfortable silence. Untill Ginny's stomeache broke the silence, and rumbled, so Hermione tickled the fruitbowl, and a door opened. As soon as they had tread inside, a houseelf apeared, Dobby. "What may I do for you, the most beautiful ladys of Hogwarts, and friends of the magnificent Harry Potter?" He asked rather humbled as allways, and bowed deeply, untill all the blood in his body had returned to his head once again.

"Well, you see Dobby, we missed breakfast and wondered if you'd be so kind as to- " More Ginny couldn't say, becuse Dobby was allready out of sight, and simply seconds later, returning with 5 plates of food. All goods were there, and the girls decided, since it was such a great weather, to take it outside and eat it there. And though Luna at first resisted, since she had had breakfast when it was _still being served_, she came with anyway, probably to be near Ginny. But that didn't matter anymore. On the way out, they met allmost nobody. That was when Ginny realized this was a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Looks like we pretty much got the whole castle to ourselves huh?." Luna nodded and Hermione made a "Uhuh" sound. They made it outside, and the weather was georgeous. Ginny took a deep breath, as if wanting to save this moment, and enjoying the warmth. They sat down at the grass, near a big apple tree. It was summer, so the apples were starting to look inviting. Hermione sat down, and charmed the food to float, so they wouldn't get insects in their food Gnny started to shovel the food in, and Hermione soon followed. Luna looked like she was torn between eating and just watching Ginny eat. Though she soon joined too.

"Soooo... Luna, I hear you finally got together with Neville?" Luna blushed, and nodded. "Yeah, he's sweet. I'm going to meet his grandma next weekend..." Hermione started to laugh "Oh Luna, you'll really enjoy her, she's so sweet and cool!" Luna nodded again, and asked "So, how's the life with Harry and Ron?" Ginny looked at the grass silently and started to shove down a piece of cake down her throat, but Hermione decided to be honest. "Well, Ron's okay , buuuuut I think.. I think I should break it off with him." Luna looked stunned, and Ginny was about to choke. "Why?" "Well, you remember how..eerrr... close we were at first, but now, he'll rather hang around Harry or Seamus, and so on, we havn't even had a real kiss since... two months ago, I love him and vice versa, but I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore. And I know we'll stay friends. We promised that to eachother. If we ever broke up, we'd stay friends." Ginny nodded slowly, "Okay, I feel the same way about Harry, it's just so... I dont know..? Safe? Comfortable?" This time both Luna and Hermione nodded. "So you and Neville ey? Well, have you kissed? How is he?" Luna blushed and shrugged. "He's okay I guess. Can't we talk about something else? It's just so new?"

The girls agreed, not wanting to destroy the good mood. The girls laughed and talked till about 5 in the evening. Then took a quick desition, walked up to the castle, quickly followed by Ginny and Luna. "'Mione... What are you up to?" Ginny asked walking next to Hermione. "Well, as a prefekt, I need to tell McGonagall about my whereabouts." She said in a very matter - of - fact tone.

"You're going to tell the _headmaster _that we'll use a room. A VERY magical room, to a girlsnight!" Ginny asked very slowly, as if trying to sink it all in, and as if Hermione were barking mad. "She's actually cooler then you'd think, she's really nice and she really cares about me, or _us _for that matter. We can't just dissapear, can't you see that?"

Luna stayed quiet, only Ginny shrugged, and kept on going. "Okay, I'll trust you, but if she says we can't then-" "She won't say we can't and if she does, we'll just have to do it another place. Simple as that." Ginny nodded slowly.

They walked towards the headmaster - office, and when they reached the statues, Hermione said loudly "Logic" and a stair appeared. Ginny muttered something that sounded a lot like "10 points for obviousness, 2 points for kreativity..." under her breath. They reached a door, which Hermione knocked on 3 times. A soft "Come in" could be heard, and Hermione opened it, and the others followed.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley how nice to see yo- Ms. Lovegood? Urm, Hello." She greeted. Luna immeadiatly felt out of place.

"What is the occasion Granger?" "Well, professor, we were wondering if it would be okay to use the Room of Requirement this evening?" Hermione said, her authority shining through. "I guess, that would be quite allright. May I ask what for?" "You may." Hermione smiled "It's kind of a girls night. Ginny's idea." Hermione finnished, Ginny's face turning 3 shades of red.

"Is it... all three of you, ms. Granger? Not just you and Ms. Weasley?" Hermione nodded, and they heard a soft cough from behind McGonagall. "Oh, Albus, long time no see." McGonagall said without even turning. "Yes, I'm quite awere Minevra." "Should I send the children out?" She asked, never removing her glance from Hermione. "No, I actually want to talk with them one by one Minevra, if you'd be so kind?"

McGonagall nodded quietly, stood up, and lead Hermione and Luna with her to a room next to the office, it was obviously a large storigderoom, with many of the late headmasters former belongings.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Arrh, Ginny, how nice to see you again. You're more beautiful than ever!" Ginny blushed. "Thank you Sir. You wanted to see me?" Dumbledore nodded, and continued. "Listen, this is very important, in life in generel, and in the situation we are in now. You in particular. Follow your heart whereever it may take you, but listen: Make sure the people in your life dosn't suffer too much in the way getting to the goal." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Sir, not to be rude, but are you telling me- are you implying- Telling me to breake up with Harry?"

Dumbledore looked torn. "Nothing would breake my heart more, but let's say I know the ways of the heart, and you're stunning apperence dosn't make your choices any easyer. Take my advice or don't. I just missed you mostly. 'S all. Now, how are your family doing?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

10 minutes later, Ginny was back, and Hermione was send. McGonnagal and Hermione was having a vivid discussion about midgets, but when she was send going, Hermione apoligized, and Luna and Ginny stood talking about something ot other when McGonnagal asked "So, What did he ask you?" "Mostly stuff about my family." And it was true.

Soon, 5 minutes had gone by, and Luna left when Hermione came back. Luna took the longest time, and in the mean time Hermione Ginny and their former professor talked about the Order, and what should happen to it now that Harry had defeated 'the Grim'. When Luna came back she looked bewildered, and let's just say mildly stunned.

* * *

Review Folks!


	6. Maybe I like You

Booya! THANK YOU!to my lovely beta (yes, I said lovely!)HPeaqualsgreatlit ! Made it a lot better Muhahaha!

* * *

As they left the office, leaving McGonnagal and Albus alone. Hermione couldn't help but this 'old love.. Eww…' shuddering a little.

While Hermione was in her own train of thoughts, Ginny was pestering Luna with small attempts such as "So? What did he say to you? Are you okay? W - h -a - t!"

"Gin… I.. Have to go? Can we do this some other time?" Ginny didn't agree, nor did she disagree. Luna pecked Ginny on the cheek, and though Hermione felt Luna shouldn't have, she didn't say anything.

Luna hurried away, confusement clearly written on the remaining two faces.

"What was that about?" Hermione started, hoping to get a move on. "Dunno" Ginny answered, as she started to pick up the pace, walking towards the Room of Requirement.

"Are we still going?" Without Luna Hermione just figured them to have no plans again.

"Sure, why not, we can have fun too." Ginny winked at Hermione, making Hermione feel the heat rise in her face. Hermione decided that, this, THIS, would be the chance to tell Ginny why it wasn't working out between her and Ron.

"Ginny.. About this morning… Could, should we? Talk about -?"

Ginny kept going, but didn't return the feeling of analysing everything. "Maybe… Maybe, it was one of those things that just… You know. Happened. Maybe it's one of those… Blissful moments that just don't ever come back?"

FUCK! Did I just use the word bloody 'blissful!'

Damn… Did she just say sleeping with me was 'blissful!'

"Oh." Was all Hermione managed to breathe. Ginny turned to look at Hermione, stopping Hermione all at the same time. "I didn't mean. I just thought- Look I'm… I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't?-"

Ginny looked at her feet, but Hermione took her hand in a very fluid motion, and lifted Ginny's chin. Ginny was so sure, that Hermione was about to kiss her. On the other hand, Hermione was kind of sure, she was about to do that too, but stopped. She kissed Ginny's forehead, and hugged her "We've got nothing to be ashamed of, see?"

Ginny withdrew, not knowing what she wanted. She was torn by what Dumbledore had said.

"Follow your heart wherever it may take you, but listen: Make sure the people in your life doesn't suffer too much in the way getting to the goal." Was she supposed to like Hermione! Or Luna? Was she that obvious? Was she in love with both of them?

Both?

Ginny turned from Hermione in disbelief. "Hermione? What did - What did he tell you?"

Hermione shrugged. She might as well tell her. "He said that who I loved shouldn't be predestined. And I shouldn't choose another from what others might thought and felt."

Ginny was speechless. She couldn't find her words, and could locate her voice either. So she breathed "What do you think it meant?" just audible enough for Hermione to hear.

"Gin. I think he meant that I've- I am. Gin."

Hermione took Ginny's hands, held them in her own, and looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, as if wanting to see something, she didn't know what she was looking for, but when she didn't find it, she just said:

"Ginny. I think I'm gay." Ginny didn't draw back, as Hermione might've expected her too.

"Hermione… Wanna go to the RoR?" Ginny whispered. "Sure" Hermione answered.

Hermione released her grip on Ginny, but regretted it immediately. She couldn't help but thinking, that for some reason, Ginny had stood so close.. She could've stolen a quick kiss… just once.

There was an awkward silence between them, and once they reached the requested room, Hermione looked deep in thought. So when Ginny asked "Should you or I do it?" Hermione was quite startled.

"You… do it." She answered back, shyly.

"well then." Ginny grinded her palms together, feeling the friction between her fingers.

Hermione was unsure about what the outcome might be. But when a door appeared, Ginny opened it, saying something in the lines of "Ladies first."

Hermione walked in, and was surprised by the appearance of the room. It was dark blue, Ginny's favourite colour of course, and a rather large bed, queen sized after Hermione's first look.

"Gin, it's lovely" Hermione said, after having spotted a fridge. Hermione walked over to it, and was surprised to spot Butter Beer, and Fire whiskey in there. "gin!" Hermione squealed, taking the fire whiskey out, and turning it towards Ginny who had laid herself on the bed, "C'mere, and take the bottle with ya.." Ginny said, trying in vain, to act drunk.

"Are you deliberately trying to get me drunk miss. Weasley?" Hermione said, walking towards the bed, Sitting on the edge of it. You don't have to be so shy Hermione, it's just us, you know." Ginny said seductively.

"What… Did he say to you?" Hermione said, hoping Ginny would loose her train of thought.

He…. Practically told me to dump Harry." Hermione was shocked and was only able to choke out "why?"

"I guess he thought I liked somebody else…"

"Like who?" Hermione asked as she inched closer and closer t Ginny.

"Maybe. Like you." "Only maybe?" Hermione asked, and then, Ginny kissed her.


End file.
